1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an automatic system for making backup copies of computer files when a personal computer is switched off, which can be used to make automatic backup copies when the computer is switched off.
2. The Prior Art
The use of computers, especially personal computers, is widespread today. These computers use binary files which, if corrupted, or in the event of a failure of the equipment where they are stored, can lead to a loss of valuable information which sometimes cannot be replaced, leading to economic consequences.
To avoid mishaps of this kind, modern computers are equipped with storage units to make copies of valuable files. These units include streamer tapes, high capacity storage disks with writable CD ROMS, etc.
However, to make backup copies using these units requires the user's intervention before switching off the computer, thus obliging the user to wait until the backup copy has been made before actually switching off the computer.